Lemon For Ramen AkuRoku
by crimsonrain2471
Summary: This is a lemon for my niece Ramen, it is yaoi so be for warned. It's an AkuRoku too!


**A/N: **I wrote this lemon for my niece ramen-is-my-goddess, she writes awesome fics and you should check her out! Anyway, I'm not too sure how this will turn out because it's my first lemon. I mean, well I've had the ideas for them; I just never put them into words. So be gentle, constructive criticism is always accepted. Enjoy!

Gah my cat knocked over my soda, spilling it into my nightstand drawer and nearly soaking my external hard drive, wiping out this story, my Naruto fic and all my wonderful collections of shtuff! Whew, luckily it missed and I saved it from the acidic Mountain Dew! Kicked the cat out of my room though…

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains intense Yaoi loving and will not be censored to accommodate the offended. If you are easily offended by sex, gay love, and or the pairing AkuRoku, then please do not read any further. Don't say I didn't warn you…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters that may show up in my story, those masterpieces belong to Disney and Squeenix. However, I do own the concept for this lemon, so copyright don't copy me.

_Flash Back_

'_Are you going to tell me now, tell me who I really am and why this is happening to me?' _Roxas asked, quickly becoming irritated with the red head.

'_Hey let's get some sea salt ice cream!' _Axel said changing the subject. He turned to walk toward the town, but was stopped by Roxas jerking him back by the hand.

'_Not until you tell me!' _The younger boy shouted this time, squeezing the older man's hand a bit hard.

'I'm sorry Roxas…' The cloaked man kissed him swiftly on the cheek and then vanished into the dark void.

Roxas made to grab his hand again, but it was too late, he was already gone.

_End Flash Back_

"**Axel, what took you so long, we don't have much time left." **Roxas was pacing back in forth in the back alley.

"**I'm sorry Roxas…" **Why did those words always make him hurt more, the spiky blond haired boy thought, those words were supposed to make things better.

"**Well, I DID tell you to be here EXACTLY at two didn't I?" **He reprimanded him.

"**Ooh so why don't you punish me then?" **Axel purred.

Roxas turned his face away blushing, **"Why do you say embarrassing things like that?"**

"**Because you're so cute when you're embarrassed." **Axel said simply, brushing a long, slender finger along the blonde's cheek.

Roxas flinched a bit, though his blush intensified to span his entire face, even running down the back of his neck.

"**Axel.. don't," **Roxas gently pushed the redhead's hand away; his body betraying his actions by trembling with anticipation.

Axel sighed and dropped his head to stare at the ground; he wanted to tell him everything, but the one thing the blonde wanted to know… he couldn't tell him. Not that he wasn't willing, but that he wasn't permitted to. He sighed again… he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He figured it was because Roxas was insisting on the one thing he couldn't do for him and he felt his loyalty to the Organization was wavering. He wanted to tell him so badly, tell him so that he would stop pushing him away. It tore him up inside and all he wanted to do was just hold Roxas close to him, but he probably couldn't even do that right.

He failed horribly at this sensitivity thing; he just didn't know how to comfort Roxas without actually answering the boy's question.

"**All I can tell you, Roxas, is that I'm not allowed to tell you." **Roxas' eyes narrowed into a glare.

"**Don't give me that bull shit, you have the choice to tell me and if you cared about me at all you would!" **At his words Axel snapped, he backed the younger boy up against the cold brick wall of the building behind him.

"**I do care about you, that's why I'm not telling you! You have no idea how hard this is on me, so don't you think for one second that I don't fucking care about you! Damn it Roxas… I.. I love you and I'm so tired of this stupid game we keep playing!"**

Roxas blinked… **"W-What.. what did you say?" **

"**That.. I'm tired of the fucking game we're playing?" **Axel asked feeling a bit befuddled.

"**No, I believe you said stupid game, but what did you say before that?" **Roxas asked again, smiling a little this time.

"**O-Oh… I love you.." **Axel nervously rubbed the back of his neck, which turned the same color as his hair along with the rest of his face.

"**That's what I thought you said." **The blonde swiftly rocked up onto his tip toes and crushed his lips against the full, pink ones of the redhead; stunning the taller man as he stumbled backward an inch or two.

Roxas broke the kiss and whispered softly in his ear the words he'd been waiting to hear, **"I love you too Axel…"**

Axel didn't hesitate to resume the kiss that Roxas had initiated, gently probing the other boy's lips, begging for entrance. Roxas responded immediately, tangling a pale hand into the surprisingly soft hair of the one he loved and parting his lips, granted the impatient, very excited Axel entrance.

Unaware of how rough he was becoming, Axel had thrust the blonde against the cold wall yet again; exploring the soft sensation of his mouth. Wanting to touch all of him, Axel ran his hands up and down his sides, then tenderly massaged the small of his back.

Roxas moaned into the kiss, feeling extreme euphoria from this strange, but pleasant sentiment. He had been wanting this to happen for so long, but too afraid of the redhead's reaction; prevented himself from trying. It was more than he imagined, much more.

He shuttered as a hand slipped up his shirt to rub a thumb over his already hard nipple.

"**A-Axel.." **Roxas panted the name as he ran his hands up Axel's shirt to rub his back.

"**Should.. we be... d-doing.. this h-here?" **he managed to get out through shaky gasps as the older man continued to roll the nipple back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. **"I mean, w-won't people… ah.. see?" **

Axel smirked as he pinched the hardened nipple and the blonde let out a small yelp.

"**So let them watch; do you even care right now?" **he said nibbling the soft lobe of Roxas' ear.

"**N-not really…I-I..just…thought.. " **His words were broken between his gasps as the redhead pinched harder on his nipple.

"**Hm..don't think." **Axel lifted him up, Roxas' legs naturally wrapping themselves around his lovers waist, ground his erection between them.

"**G-god..Axel!" **He panted into his ear, **"I want you..s-so bad.. " **

Setting the blonde back on his feet, Axel undid his pants.. painfully slow Roxas might add. He tried his hardest not to just rip his own damn pants off for the teasing bastard. Instead he decided on helping the redhead with _his _pants and rather roughly, ripped the organization coat off of him and undoing his pants thrust them to the ground. Roxas rolled his eyes, of course he'd go commando…

Kneeling down onto the cold cobblestone, Roxas took Axel into his mouth, sucking the head of his cock soundly into his mouth.

"**A-ah fuck Roxas…" **Axel moaned loudly as Roxas began to suck gently on his sensitized flesh.

Swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking harder he took Axel in to the hilt. Axel's body trembled in response and unable to wait any longer, fisted the blonde's hair and pulled him away from his twitching penis.

Lifting Roxas up he pressed him against the frigid wall yet again. Roxas shivered and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

As their tongue's battled for dominance, Axel gently pressed his erection into Roxas' hot entrance. He slowly pushed himself in all the way and waited patiently for Roxas to adjust to the intrusion.

Roxas sighed as his body visibly eased from the tension and Axel took that as his cue to move.

Pulling half way out, Axel thrust back into Roxas harder this time. They fell into a slow, languid rocking motion, so slow it was driving Roxas crazy.

"**Damnit Axel," **Roxas cursed under his breath and moved to let his whole weight push him down harder.

"**Shit, Roxas...aah you make me wa...wanna cum," **He smirked, but continued to assault Roxas with his cock.

He was plunger deeper into Roxas, both of them grunting and moaning; and they kissed more, intense and deliberate kisses, they moved from the lips to the cheeks, the eyelids and finally to their necks. Leaving bright red hickey's, which would just totally blow their cover eventually, but at the moment that thought didn't cross either of their minds.

Axel could feel his climax approaching, he didn't want this to end, but he so badly wanted to cum. Cum in Roxas like he's been wanting to for so God damn long.

"**R-Roxas...I l-love you.." **he said in between moans as he spilled himself into Roxas and while his body was still shuttering he grabbed hold of Roxas' cock and stroked it.

Moaning loudly at the added sensation Roxas came into Axels' hand and up his stomach.

"**I love you too." **He answered back and kissed him deeply.

Slowly Axel pulled himself out of Roxas and set his feet back on the ground. Both of their bodies still trembling slightly, he held him close. After they caught their breath they pulled apart.

"**That was better than I imagined..." **Roxas whispered.

"**Why thank you," **Axel bowed like a magician who had just escaped from a tank full of water.

Roxas laughed and hugged Axel tightly. He didn't want him to leave again, but he knew it was inevitable. He wanted this moment in time to just freeze, he wanted to keep them like this forever frozen in time.

They had put their pants back on and Roxas zipped up the organization coat for Axel, his fingers lingering on his chest. He held Axel again, rubbing his hands up and down his back slowly.

"**I really do love you, you know." **Axel said after seeing Roxas' strained face.

"**I know I just...don't want you to go." **He said, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek.

"**and I don't want to leave you." **Axel said, wiping the tear away with his finger.

But at that moment they could hear the gang coming down the alley and they broke apart. Axel kissed Roxas swiftly and then vanished into that cursed dark void.

Roxas stared at the ground, the tears beginning to form again and squeezed his eyes shut.

_I just wish we could be together, no organization thirteen, no heartless, no gang, no anybody. Axel..._


End file.
